mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Detection
It seems to me that that the 1.9 combat revision was balanced with PvP in mind rather than PvE, giving players disadvantages that it didn't give hostile mobs. So I figured that Mojang should make it possible to sneak up on enemy mobs like you can players by making their ways of detecting players more realistic. Basically, hostile mobs (and maybe passive mobs, but in a simplified way) would detect players using three senses: sight, sound and smell. Sight: Mobs would see not in a sphere around them, but in a cone in front of them, usually blocked by opaque blocks. The range and peripheral vision (cone width) depends on the mob. Range also decreases when trying to detect players in lower light levels (this effect is lower in the Nether and End due to low light levels looking brighter) or invisible players. The Wither has 360 degree vision due to its three heads, and spiders have the second best peripheral vision due to their many eyes. Players with the Glowing effect are treated as fully visible and can be seen through opaque blocks. Certain mobs may also be able to always see players through opaque blocks (like spiders), or to see in the dark. In the future, there may be mobs with no vision who instead rely on the other two senses. Sound: When certain sounds are made, such as footsteps, attack sounds and explosions, a "sound radius" (depending on the sound's loudness) is briefly emitted by the source. If a mob's "hearing radius" (again depending on the mob) collides with the sound radius, the mob will turn its head towards the source. If the source is a player, the mob will detect that player. Sneaking reduces the volume of sounds caused by your feet. An enchantment called Silence will be available for weapons and boots, and makes sounds made by the item more quiet, reducing the chance to be detected through sound. Likewise, the new Curse of Noise makes the item louder. Smell: This is a sense not that many mobs have, but zombies, animals and human mobs (villagers, witches and illagers) definitely have it. Basically, it's just a spherical detection range, but it activates at random intervals, indicated by the mob looking upwards. The range, once again, depends on the mob in question, with humans having one of the lowest ones and wolves having one of the highest. Mobs can also only smell in the same medium that they breathe, meaning land mobs cannot smell in water (unless they have Water Breathing) and sea mobs cannot smell in air. Mobs can smell you from farther away while you have the Stench effect, which is caused by a potion of stench (brewed from rotten flesh) or by being on fire. The opposite effect is Cleanness, which can be gotten by a potion of cleansing (a corrupted potion of stench) or by submerging yourself in water outside of an ocean or swampland. Other: Mobs also detect you if you directly touch or attack them. Category:Revision Category:MasterDisaster64